


You're In My Veins.

by foreverdestielxx



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Radio Show Manager Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdestielxx/pseuds/foreverdestielxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is just so fucking stressed w/ the crazy shit this day has brought. But, suddenly he bumps into this stranger and doesn't get the chance to look up, but then the stranger says "sorry" with this voice and holy hell, what IS THAT??? Dean's like instantly in love, but when he looks up the guy's GONE, and now he's fucking pining after a VOICE, pathetic Winchester! Cas as it turns out can’t forget about bumping into this stranger that smelled like pine and whiskey and ohgod, he didn’t even see his face and it’s so weird that he’s thinking about this. He is the manager of a whole radio station for God’s sake!! He has no time for this! Turns out that same day, stupid lazy ass Gabriel just doesn’t show up for the friggin’ 3am program and there’s no one else around. Now Cas has to go on air to apologize to his regular listeners. BUT guess who suffers from insomnia, regularly. Cracks up listening to Gabriel’s shit and is now fumbling for the keys to the Impala because it's THAT VOICE and he NEEDS TO GET TO THAT RADIO STATION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Veins.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResearchBlackwingsAndDenial/gifts).



> Ahhhh, so first a big thanks to the beautiful [Mon](http://research-blackwings-denial.tumblr.com/) for sending in this prompt on tumblr. Ily. Also a big thank you for having confidence and for encouraging me to keep writing.<3
> 
> find this post on [tumblr](http://foreverdestielxx.tumblr.com/post/144836719823/prompt-time-meg-au-deans-at-this-stressful). :3
> 
> thaaank you for taking the time to read this and sending your love. ENJOY MY LOVELY BUTTERFLIES. ^-^

“Son of a bitch.” Dean mumbled as he made his way through the large crowd that just seemed to magically appear out of nowhere. It’s almost two thirty in the afternoon on a Friday in Lawrence, KS. There should NOT be this many people walking on the streets of this small town at this hour. Most of them should still be at work or at least not here. Dean’s positive on any other day the streets would be empty. However, today just seems to be one shit storm after the next. First he gets a text from Sam telling him that Bobby got in a car accident and to get to the hospital asap. One would think that would be a big enough stress and shit storm for one day. Except, not where Dean Winchester is concerned.

One minute he is rushing off to the hospital to check on Bobby and the next he is broke down on the side of the road. So he does the rational thing, stays calm and pulls out his phone to call for a tow back to Bobbys’ shop. Except, it turns out that his phone is dead, of course it is. How else could this day go from worse to shitty? Not only did he have to walk half a mile almost to the shop and get a tow but it also now seems to be raining. At least it was while he was walking into town, but, now that he managed to make it to the shop and Ash went out to get his baby, he can finally make his way to the hospital. Luckily for him it’s only half a block away or so, which leads him to where he is right now.

Walking through the massive crowds that seem to have gathered on the sidewalks, it’s as if everyone got off early on this Friday. Honestly, with his luck that is probably what happened. Normally Dean wouldn’t mind walking and pushing his way through the crowds cause half the time people would just shuffle out of the way. Unfortunately, they can’t just shuffle out of the way because there is no room to shuffle and that just makes it even more harder for Dean to get to the hospital. About the only break Dean has managed to grab today is that it had finally decided to stop raining, thank god, or whatever is out there to thank for this small break. Dean must admit he is surprised that he hasn’t bumped into anyone yet, even with how crowded it is. Everyone seems to be in a casual, relax kind of walking mood; which is what is kind of driving Dean nuts at the moment. He doesn’t need slow and steady, he needs fast and get the hell out of my way. Just as Dean lets out a soft grunt as he moves around an older couple walking on the sidewalk, he knows it’s not their fault they walk slow, that is when it happens.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” This deep, gravel, probably smokes a pack a day, heavenly voice spoke. In one short moment the world just kind of stops spinning, the crowds, the noise, even the soft droplets of rain disappear, as cliche as that sounds, they all disappeared for Dean. Suddenly the world wasn’t rainy clouds, crisp air and the smell of rain. Instead, it smelt like cinnamon, coffee, and a heavenly voice that completely clogged up Dean brain, sending this overwhelming tingly feeling throughout his body. Almost like every nerve in his body just came alive, lit on fire. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone, letting the damp chilly weather wrap around Dean’s body once more. So of course, before Dean could click his brain into motion and look up or say anything back the man was gone. GONE.

Any other time it would’ve just been this small insignificant bump, but for some reason this one was different. Who was Dean trying to fool? Dean knew exactly why the stranger wouldn't leave his damn mind. That voice, holy hell, my god. Dean Winchester was already a goner for this man and he didn't even get a glimpse of his damn face, just that way too fucking hot voice. Pathetic, Winchester. “Pull yourself together, Winchester.” Dean grumbled softly to himself as he shook his head lightly, hoping the action would somehow erase the voice from his head. Obviously it didn’t work. Nevertheless, it would all be okay once he got to the hospital and got around Bobby and Sam, he’d forget all about the damn voice.

“Shit.” Dean half grumbled and growled as the thought of Bobby crossed his mind, reminding him of why he was out here walking in the rain in the first place. Bobby was in the hospital, maybe dying, and he was standing in the middle of the side-walk like some crazy love struck fool. Once his brain finally kicked into motion Dean finally finished making his way towards the hospital. Hopefully Bobby would still be kicking when he arrived because trying to explain this one to a pissed off Sam, it wouldn’t go over to well. It was all going to be okay, once he reached the hospital his head would be clear of that warming voice. Except, when Dean finally makes it to the hospital his heart is still going crazy and his head is still filled with the stranger's voice so much so he can’t really focus on anything else for the damn day. Lets just say it was going to be a long rest of the afternoon and probably the night.

“Dean, you alright?” Sam questioned in a small whisper, concern lacing his voice. The sound of his brother voice pulled him from the not so holy thoughts running through his head at the moment. Right, they were standing at Bobby hospital bed, not the appropriate time to be having that train of thought.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine Sammy.” Dean spoke shaking it off, clearing his throat before looking up at his brother. Who was now giving him bitch face number 4, probably for using the nickname Sammy on him. But he wasn’t about to go all ‘it’s sam’ mood right now because of the circumstances.

“You sure, Dean? You’ve seemed distracted the whole time here. Like something is on your mind? If it’s about Bobby he’s going to be fine. Just a broken leg. The doctor said it should heal just fine.” Sam spoke up, concern still in his voice as he eyed Dean now. Obviously not buying his bullshit line of being fine, Dean was sure if he didn’t defuse the situation soon Sam would go all puppy dog eyes on him and make him crack.

“It -. I just- Nah, ‘s nothing Sam. I’m fine, really.” Dean finally spoke, he was sure his brother was far from believing him, especially after the shit answer he had just given him. However, Dean wasn’t exactly ready to open up about being a goner for this heavenly voice that he just can’t seem to get the hell out of his head. If he could just forget the voice then he really would be fine, but it’s like his brain wasn’t ready to let it go, his heart either. Fuck.

“If you two are done playing Dr. Phil over there, I’d like to get out of this damn hospital and get back to the shop.” Bobby spoke in a grunt as he swung his non-broken leg over the side of the bed and navigated the other one as best he could. The words quickly snapping Dean out of his train of thought as he snapped his finger and pointed at Bobby.

“Yes, the shop. Let's get you out of this damn hospital and head over to the shop. Baby is over there right now waiting for me to fix her back up into working condition.” Dean gave a short nod with his head with a grin plastered on his face as he looked over at his brother who was now giving him bitch face number 8. Which meant that Bobby and him were about to get some big lecture about how Bobby needed to go home and not go to the shop and needed to rest.

While Dean helped Bobby into the wheelchair Sam started in on his lecture, but both men ignored it. Sam let them take his car back to the shop, claiming he had dinner with someone just around the block anyways. Dean gave him a questioning look but dropped it, knowing it would lead to the whole having to explain what was going on with him. So Dean and Bobby drove back to the shop, where Dean would work on baby and hopefully forget all about that damn voice.

 

        ✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 

Pine, motor oil and whiskey, it swarmed his brain like a hive of bees attacking. At first Cas hadn’t been sure where the ravishing smell had come from, but he was convinced he was already in love with it. It wasn’t til his mind clicked in place that he had accidentally bumped into someone and quickly apologized. Unfortunately, before Cas realized he hadn’t even looked up to catch a glimpse of the stranger it was too late. The crowd had already swarmed around them, taking the stranger and the blissful smell with them. But that didn’t stop Castiel from thinking about the drifter and the wonderful smell that now seemed to be taking up all of his focus as he made his way to work. Truthfully, Cas didn’t have time to be longing for this foreign smell and body that he didn’t even know what looked like. He’s a manager for the local radio station, for godsake, he has other priorities to be focusing on right this moment than motor oil and whiskey.

Right now his biggest concern is the fact that one of his main host won’t be in today due to his wife going into labor, but luckily he’s able to find a replacement quickly. However, Castiel quickly finds himself with nothing to do for the rest of the day. Actually he had paperwork that needed to be done and some phone calls that needed to be placed, but when you’re trying to keep your mind busy you tend to get task done quickly. So, his duties only took him roughly a couple of hours and he still had the rest of the afternoon and morning hours to get through. Truthfully Cas thought about just saying fuck it and simply just daydreaming about the smell that was now consuming his entire brain right now, but Cas knew the dangers of going down that road.

“Five minutes.” Cas spoke in a mix of a whisper and a grumble as he leaned back into the comfy desk chair he had. Maybe he decided to go against his words of advice he had just given himself and decided to give himself five minutes of going down that road. Frankly he didn’t even know what exactly he was going to daydream about, he didn’t know what to picture because his brain had decided to have a glitch and not catch a face to go with the scent that overtook him. But what the hell? This was his imaginary little world right now and it wasn’t like he was going to run into the scent again, so he let his mind run a little wild. Truthfully, Cas actually kept the daydream of it all pretty simple. Pine, motor oil and whiskey fit more of a simple man then some over extreme god like image. Sandy blonde hair, green eyes, he was pretty sure he went with green because of the whole pine smell.

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he was in his office just simple daydreaming up some nice, simple, sweet, little daydream but it had been a lot longer than five minutes. But once Chuck came through and snapped him out of his daydream Cas knew he had to stay busy and just simply forget about the damn stranger that he had bumped into early. Castiel was half way up to convincing himself that he’d never run into the stranger again, but then that little bubble of hope came fluttering into his heart and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He didn’t even have a face to go with the smell yet he was already a goner for it and honestly Cas wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or just laugh at the sadness of it. So, Cas stayed busy for as long as he could, he even went out of his office and helped some of the others around the radio station with some paperwork.

It was easy to keep the drifter out of his mind when he was out and about within the radio station, even if he was just running around doing pointless things, like fetching some coffee for Becky. However, it wasn’t till he found himself down in the IT department setting a crossed from Charlie did he realize how bad it was. He was listening to hear babble on about some kind of LARPing thing she was going to this weekend that his mind kind of snapped for him. He was a goner for a fucking stranger he didn’t even know what looked like. Pathetic, Novak.

“Okay spill it.” Charlie words cut through Cas train of thought causing him to quickly look up at her. His head tilting to the side like it does to show he is slightly confused as he squinted at her a little bit. He wasn’t quite sure what she wanted him to spill.

“Cas, you never come down here. Let alone ever set through listening to me talk about my LARPing when we are having brunch on Sundays. Spill the beans, what’s going on inside your head that you had to run all the way down here to escape it?” Charlie questioned as she raised an eyebrow. She now set aside the computer she was working on, patiently waiting. Cas could tell there was no way of getting out of this one, first he was a horrible liar but he was a much horrible liar when it came to Charie.

“Fine.” Cas finally breathed out in a sigh, giving up on trying to figure out a lie to tell her. But he quickly squinted his eyes again as he pointed a finger. “But no laughing or making fun of me.” He warned. Which Charlie raised her hands up, in a scout's honor kind of way. Cas could see the excitement bubbling up inside of her as she waited for the story Cas was about to tell. He couldn’t help the inward grown that he did, he was going to regret this.

“I was running late to work, per usual, and I was coming out of my usual coffee shop. It was slightly raining and I wasn’t exactly paying attention to what I was doing...being in a hurry and all to get to work. Because of that I ended up bumping into someone.” Cas spoke quickly and fast and he looked up to make sure that Charlie was even able to understand it. By the look on her face, she was keeping up and also eagerly waiting to hear more. So Cas nodded his head and continued on.

“I know what you are thinking...so you bumped into some random stranger. That’s what I thought. Except it’s nothing like that because when I bumped into I was consumed with this pine, motor oil and whiskey smell. Which I guess is whatever. However, I haven’t been able to get the damn stranger out of my head all day. I didn’t even get to see a glimpse of his face, I’m a goner for a stranger I don’t even know who or what he looks like...just wh-” Castiel stopped speaking at the sound of a soft giggle that was coming from behind the desk. Squinting his eyes as he looked up and over at Charlie as the redhead was trying to contain her fits of giggles she seemed to be in. But Cas also knew that look on Charlie’s face, it was her ‘I know something you don’t know’ face which only confused Cas even more.

“You know something? What do you know? Do you know who it is?” Castiel quickly started questioning, hope filling his voice as he looked over at the redhead who was now trying to deny it. Except, she couldn’t lie to Cas, at least she could try but they had been best friends for years now. So just like she could tell when Cas was lying he could tell when she was lying. Castiel was about to go full on death glare mood on her and make her squirm into telling her but the soft knock at the door caused all things happening to pause.

“Castiel, we got a problem.” Chuck spoke as he poked his head into the room, his eyes looking at Charlie with a raised eyebrow questioning why she was giggling. Cas let out a soft groan before standing up to follow Chuck to wherever the problem was. “This is not over.” Cas warned Charlie in a whisper that he tried to make sound threatening but only made her giggle even more. Castiel couldn’t help the thoughts now running wild in his head now, if Charlie knew him then maybe Castiel knew him? No, he would know that smell anywhere. He would recognize it any where.

“What’s the problem, Chuck?” Cas finally asked as they made their way up the stairs to the main floor of the radio station.

“It’s almost time for the 3am airing and Gabriel just called in sick.” Chuck spoke, though Cas could tell that Chuck didn’t believe the whole being sick thing. Honestly Cas didn’t believe it for one damn second either, but what the hell was he going to do? Castiel knew his brother, Gabriel was a lazy fucker at times but everybody loved his 3am airing too much for Cas to drop him on his ass. This also meant that Cas didn’t have anyone to fill in for Gabriel, Naomi had already filled in for Alfie early the afternoon. Naomi was his filler for anyone that had to step out, but he couldn’t ask her to come back and work the morning hour as well, especially since she had just gotten off the afternoon shift.

“Looks like I’m going to be on air tonight. At least til you can find someone to fill in.” Cas finally spoke up after shaking his thoughts, who the hell was he going to get to fill in? Damn it, Gabriel. Castiel was going to make a mental note to kick his brothers ass the next time he saw him for doing this. Chuck gave a quick nod before shuffling over to his desk, Cas was sure to try and find someone to fill in. Hopefully he’d find someone soon, Castiel wasn’t exactly good with being on air. He was awkward and shy and honestly he wasn’t even sure why the hell he became a manager for a radio station! For godsake, he can’t even handle being on air live or being on air at all. He’s too awkward and nerves and honestly shy and he always ends up spitting out random ass fakes he’s sure no one gives a damn about. Gabriel was for sure getting a royal ass kicking after tonight.

“Hello to all of our fellow listeners, this is your host Castiel. Unfortunately your regular host Gabriel couldn’t quite make it tonight, he has sadly come down with something. Hopefully he’ll get better soon and be back to us quickly.” Castiel spoke in his usually deep gravely voice, once he got the signal from Chuck that they were back from break and ready to go. It was in moments like this Cas was seconding guessing his choice of profession, honestly how can one so awkward and shy do a job like this? Because he was obviously not thinking straight when he signed up. Right, now was not the time to be drifting off into his thoughts. He was live with the steady listeners that Gabriel brought in. Castiel took in one swift breath before letting it out softly before he continued. Damn nerves.

“Sadly I don’t have our fav host Gabriel's witty humor, but I do have a better taste in music and possible some random facts to throughout at you guys. Now let’s start the top of the hour off with a groovy song and kick off a nice little all you can request hour.” Castiel managed to squeeze out at least a little bit of humor within his words, he found not only himself to chuckle but he was pretty sure he heard Chuck and a couple others outside the booth give a little chuckle. At least he wasn’t failing as bad as he thought he was doing, sure he had done this before but still not enough to be a professional for it. He was the manager, there was a reason he made sure to have plenty of host to come in and fill in for ones like Gabriel who didn’t show up.

“I’m going to start you guys off with a little bit of a classic here, we are heading back in time. The Beatles with Twist and Shout, here on the one and only Angel Radio.” Castiel finished up his broadcasting without any kind of incident or stumbling or stuttering, that was a plus at least. Once Chuck gave him the signal to let him know he was no longer on air and that the music was playing, Cas let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his chair. Cas took a quick few seconds before he stood up from the mic and made his way out to where Chuck was standing.

“Anyone able to come in?” Cas asked once he reached Chuck who was looking down at a piece of paper as he gave a short nod.

“Yeah, Adam said he was free and didn’t have anything going on. He’s on his way now, he should be here in less than five or so minutes. You’re about to be back on, Chief. You better get back in there.” Chuck gave a small smile with a thumbs up for encouragement at the look on Cas face. Cas let a soft sigh escape his lips before nodding his head and going back into the room to go back on the air, it was going to be a long time. He knew it would take Adam longer than five minutes to get to the radio station, but it was okay, he was going to be okay, he could do this. And with the signal from Chuck, Cas jumped right into it.

 

       ✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 

Spending the rest of the afternoon and half the night under the Impala wasn’t what Dean had in mind for his evening, but he couldn’t just abandon her at the shop. He also had this really insanely hot fucking voice stuck in his head all day and he was trying hard to forget about it, being under his baby trying to fix her up did help, or at least distracted him long enough to forget at times. However, the peace never really lasted too long, he’d hear someone speak and all of a sudden the voice came rushing back into his head and his heart did somersaults. Which was all good because he would just go back to work, tone everyone and everything out and just work on the Impala. Truthfully it kept him so driven that he actually managed to do two days work in one damn day, not even a full day. So his baby was fixed, he still had oil under his fingernails but was overall as clean as he could get after his shower. He was hoping the aching in his body and bones would help him sleep, that his insomnia would maybe just skip him tonight. Obviously that didn't happen for him, so here he was wide awake at 3 am waiting for his favorite radio host to come on, Gabriel.

The dude had a witty sense of humor and could really get him laughing, which often helped pass the time till he was finally able to pass out. Except, tonight wouldn’t exactly go like all the other nights before because this time it wasn’t Gabriel sense of humor he heard on the radio. No it was THE VOICE, that voice that had bumped into him and had been driving him fucking nuts all damn day. Honestly Dean couldn’t even be angry about the fact that his favorite host was out sick tonight, because holy shit he now had a name to go with that voice that was driving him insane. Not only did he have a name but he also had an address as to where to find the voice, which meant if he’d get out of this love stuck moment and move his ass he could also get a face to go with it.

It wasn’t till the song Twist and Shout started playing did Dean finally snap out of his thoughts and finally jumped up off his couch and running around his apartment like a madman looking for his keys. Fuck. Why hadn’t he just hung them up? What was the point of having a spot to hang them up if he was never going to hang them up! Like shit. Dean couldn’t believe how flustered, nervous and excited he felt in this moment right now. He’d been longing for that damn voice all damn day and he finally knew who it was, or kind of knew who the fuck it was. He was not about to let this one slip out from under him. Finally Dean managed to locate his keys, of course he had left them in the front pocket of his jeans, with that he quickly took off out the door and down the stairs to the parking garage to his car.

“Alright as I promised here is a random fact of the day for you, did you know a honey bee can fly at 15mph? Fast but not to fast, nice. More facts to come throughout the night. Now back to the music. We got a caller on the line right now. Hello.” Cas voice echoed throughout the whole car and just wrapped around Dean like a warm blanket, which was why he almost forgot to speak. Truthfully he didn’t even remember picking up his phone and calling in, when had he done that? Great, now his brain really wasn’t working properly and was doing things on it on. Shit, he needed to speak.

“Umm, yes- uh, hello.” Dean answered back, clearing his throat. God, what the hell was wrong with him? Honestly his brain was functioning like it was clouded by alcohol, actually he’s pretty sure he’d have better control of it in an alcoholic induced state.

“I was hoping I could request a song.” Dean finally managed to spit out, more control of his damn voice than before, thank god. Dean couldn’t help but shake his head at his words, of course he was calling to request a song, it was request hour. Which Dean found odd, it was like 3 in the morning, he’s pretty sure he is the only one stupid enough to call in and actually request something. Which what the fuck was he going to request? He didn’t even have a song in mind to request. Fuck.

“Yes, of course! What’s the song you’d like to request?” Castiel spoke, excitement filling his voice and honestly Dean couldn’t help the fucking large has lopsided smile that spread across his face in that moment. Dean was sure Cas had figured out the mistake in making it request hour but was excited to know someone wanted to request. Which fuck, he still had to make a request.

“God, I can’t help falling in love with you…” The words left Dean’s mouth before he even processed what he was saying. Holy shit. He just made a love confession to Cas, he didn’t even know him, and Dean didn’t even know him. Get your shit together, Winchester. Damn. The silence hanging around the air wasn’t helping much, why the fuck didn’t the host say something? Maybe he was waiting for Dean to say something. Right. Shit.

“By Elvis. My - uh, song I want to request. I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You By The one and only Elvis Presley.” Dean spoke, his voice a little squeaky then he wished it would be but oh well. He’d take it. On any normal day Dean Winchester would deny knowing any songs by Elvis Presley, alright? He was a Classic Rock kind of guy, ACDC, Black Sabbath, that kind of tune, not Elvis. _However_ , he found Elvis to be kind of a guilty pleasure at times and liked some of his songs, _he could dig Elvis_. The dude wasn’t to horrible bad, he had some good songs. But fuck, Dean Winchester just called into a radio station to request a love song. The worst part was in his head he was dedicating it to the man taking the request. _Ohgod_ , he was so screwed.

“Elvis? Now there is a classic you don’t hear often. _I can dig Elvis_. Any specific reason for this song? Special person you want it to go out to? Or just in the mood for a little old Elvis?” Castiel question and ohgod, Dean should’ve seen this one coming. One can’t just simply call into a radio station at 3 in the morning and request a romantic song without having some kind of reason. Fuck it.

“I -um. Short story, I had this crazy kind of shitty day….but among all the crazy I ended up bumping into this complete stranger in front of this coffee shop, downtown today and normally it would just be a bump and you move on. But there was just something about him, I just couldn’t get his voice out of my head all day. I -um. I’m pretty sure he’s listening to this right now, actually I know he is. Here’s to hoping he remembers me as much as I remember him, I guess.” Dean finished up weakly, clearing his throat. Fuck, he was such a sappy romantic. Holy fuck. This is NOT who Dean Winchester is, he hopes to god that none of his friends or family are listening to this right now or at least don’t recognize his voice if they are.

“Oh -. I...um, I’m sure he does. I mean a big gesture like this, how could he not? I’m positive he remembers you as well. But uh, thank you for your request! I’ll have it up here to play soon.” Castiel answered back, Dean could tell his voice was no longer natural and collective, but if Dean would say sounded flustered and a bit more nervous. Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips now as the phone line went dead and some random song came on a crossed the radio station. Just in time as Dean pulled up to the curb right outside the radio station. For one short minute Dean was blooming in confidants and wasn’t flustered, til now, til he walked through the doors of the damn radio station and was met with a bubbly hello. Fuck. What was he going to say? He’d like to meet the man he has been pining and longing for all fucking day long? Wait. Could he? No. No. Fuck.

“Uh. Hello. I-.” Dean tried to start but failed as he cleared his throat, his palms getting sweaty all of a sudden. Fuck. “Hello, I was wondering if I could possibly see Castiel?” Dean finally managed to spit out with a shy smile on his face. The blonde girl, Becky her name tag read, seemed to go from confused to overjoyed as if she heard the whole conversation on the radio. Fuck. Of course she did, she works here.

“Yes. Well I mean, not at this moment. He’s kind of live on air right now, but once Adam gets into take his place I can let him know! What’s your name?” The blonde asked in an over excited voice, which wasn’t really helping Dean’s nerves. But he quickly gave her name and told her he’d be right back, honestly he needed a minute or five to catch his breath.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the hell was he thinking? Obviously he wasn’t thinking and that was the problem here. It was like he was stuck in some kind of alcoholic state and his brain was just running wild with stupid ass ideas that he was more than happy to go along with. It was less alcoholic and more like love struck and less brain and more heart. Fuck. He’s so damn screwed.

 

       ✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 

Cas was almost frozen to his chair, did he hear that right? Had he really heard that right? There is no way he heard that man right! There was no way that the stranger he had been thinking about all day long was actually doing the same thing? No. No. No. This was crazy, his brain was going wild and he couldn’t let it go wild right now, he was live on air. Luckily Cas was able to finish off this set of talking with a random ass fact and move onto playing some music that had also been requested in.

Adam had also finally managed to make it in and Cas handed over the ring to him before quickly making his exit from the small room and down towards the lobby and break room. Truthfully Castiel needed some air or maybe some food? He wasn’t sure which one he wanted to go with at the moment. He just couldn’t believe that the drifter he had been longing for this whole damn time was doing the same thing. No, he wouldn’t let his mind going there, just because this guy also bumped into someone doesn’t mean it’s the same guy. Right, of course, everyone bumps into people everyday that doesn’t mean it’s the same guy that Cas bumped into.

Break room it was. He was going to steal the ice cream he knew Charlie had brought and probably eat his weight in ice cream. That’s when it hit him, that smell. That new but so familiar smell hit his nose before he managed to make it to the break room. It was in the lobby,the lobby was consumed with it. Pine, motor oil and whiskey. Shit. That meant, that means, it really was the guy on the radio and he was here? No. Not. No. Cas quickly shook the thought from his head as he stepped into the lobby air, taking in a deep breath of the smell, letting it wrap around him like a soft blanket.

“Cas!” Becky almost screamed with excitement as she rounded the corner. The unexpected noise causing Cas to jump some as he turned around to look at the blonde who now had an apologetic look on her face.

“There’s someone here for you or was. He stepped outside awhile ago and hasn’t come back in. He said his nam- Cas?” Becky yelled after Cas as he took off towards the doors, but shrugged her shoulders before setting back down in her chair.

Cas managed to make it out the first set of doors and paused at the second, was he really ready to put a face to the scent? A snort left Cas at the question, of course he was, but was he brave enough was the right question. Cas quickly squared his shoulders, let all thoughts go out of his head before pushing open the other set of doors leading outside.

 

       ✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he stood outside giving himself a little pep talk to get his ass back in there and meet the guy. Go in there and dazzle him with charm, give him the full Winchester way, but somehow fate had other ideas. Right as Dean was about to make his way back into the radio station, someone decided to come out, this incident once more caused him to collide with a body. Just like early, he once again ran into someone but this time there was no crowd pulling them apart or rain or rushing to get somewhere. It was just them and once again in that moment the world kind of fell silent except for the voice that once again apologized for the second time.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” That deep, gravelly, smoke a pack a day, heavenly voice spoke. But this time Dean was quick to look down at the spot the voice came from. This time he wasn’t met with emptiness and wonder, this time green curious eyes crashed with blue curious eyes. And holy fuck, talk about blue. There’s no way someone's eyes are that fucking blue. It’s not possible, especially with dark black like that and that voice that just. Fuck. Dean was completely stunned once more, stunned into complete silence as he rocked back a little bit but not to far. Both of them still hovering in each other's personal space, but honestly Dean didn’t care at all. Because he finally had a face to that voice, and holy fuck it was worth it all.

Truthfully, Castiel wasn’t exactly expecting it. He pushed the double doors open and once again found himself colliding with another person, and just like before he quickly shot out an apology. Except, this time he didn’t move from the spot he was standing in, not when the smell of pine, motor oil and whiskey wrapped around him, enveloped him. Cinnamon and coffee finally mixing with pine, motor oil and whiskey. Blue eyes meeting green, and holy fuck Cas was right about the green eyes. Though he never fully expected them to be that green because holy shit he was taken back by the green. But not just the green but also how strong the pine, motor oil and whiskey smell was and just how much he actually loved it.

Dean wasn’t sure how long they stood there just staring at each other, neither believing they had actually found the other. Dean still wasn’t sure he believed it or if he had managed to fall asleep and was just dreaming. But this isn’t something you dream up, not those blue eyes and dark hair and that gorgeous smile. Dean was sure this was probably starting to get awkward but it honestly felt so natural and okay, both of them just simply staring at the other, shy smiles on their lips, eyes shining bright.

“Honeybees navigate by using the sun as a compass.” Cas spoke first, it was completely random and honestly adorable. Dean could tell it was a nervous habit by the way Cas flushed pink in the cheek at his outburst of a random fact. But Dean couldn’t even care, because he honestly found it adorable, though he would never admit out loud to using that word. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips as he shook his head a little bit, to indicate he didn’t know that.

“The great white shark can go up to three months between meals.” This time it was Dean who threw out the random fact, thank god for shark week. Honestly, it was the only reason it was on his mind in this moment. He had been watching shark week before he switched on the radio and it was the last thing they had spoke about before he turned it off. Dean couldn’t help as his smile grew even big at the site of Cas relaxing, the tension he was holding gone, that awkward feeling once more leaving as if this was natural - as if they had done this forever. It wasn’t til Dean heard the soft human of Elvis in the background did he finally move, he took a few steps back towards the Impala, a confused look coming to Cas as he tilted his head to the side a little. Another look that Dean instantly fell in love with and would commit to memory. Reaching in through the window that was rolled down he turned the radio up just a little more so that Cas could now hear it.

A wide smile spread across Dean’s face as he returned to stand in front of Cas once more, holding his hand out for the other man to take it. It only took Cas a few short moments before realizing what Dean was asking and once he figured it out he quickly took the other mans hand - stepping into his space. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a rhythm. Honestly it came natural to them as if they were meant to dance together for the rest of their lives and Dean sure hoped that would be how it would go. But judging by the look in Cas eyes, that was also how he was feeling as well. Sometimes a bump is just a bump and sometimes it’s a life changing event. And Dean Winchester is more than okay with how his shitty day turned out.

 

       ✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

 

_Three Weeks Later._

“Did you know that sea otters hold each other's paws while sleeping so they don't drift apart.” Dean spoke the random fact in a soft whisper as he tightened his arm around Cas waist a little more tighter, pulling his back closer to Dean’s chest. His nose nuzzling into the back of Cas neck as he placed soft kisses at the base of the other mans neck. A soft hum of content escaped from Cas, as a soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. The sound and filling feeling Dean with a soft warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as he once more committed it to memory. The man in his arms shifted, rolling over, to where blue eyes were now searching green eyes, a soft knowing smile coming to Cas lips. Dean knew Cas understood why he tossed out the random fact, it was like their thing now, it was what they did. But Dean knew that Cas always understood what Dean was hinting out, which he couldn’t help but find a little bit of amusement behind it.

“Good thing we aren’t drifting apart.” Cas spoke softly as he shifted even more on the couch, lining his body with Dean’s perfectly, both snuggle fit together. Cas knew about Dean’s whole insecurities and fears of losing the him and each time Cas wouldn’t laugh or brush them off. No, each time Cas would simply snuggle closer to Dean and gentle remind him he was there to stay and that no matter what he wasn’t leaving. Cas was there to stay for as long as Dean wanted him.

“The most sensitive parts of the body are the mouth and the fingertips.” This time it was Cas turn to throw out a random fact, sure it didn’t really hold as big of a double meaning as Deans. But the snort that escaped from the other man and grin that spread to his lips filled Cas chest with warmth. God, he loved this man more than he ever knew was possible and nothing would ever change that. Green eyes stared back at blue eyes as they simply just watched the other, love filling their eyes. Cas was completely okay with the idea of them just simply staying here forever, not moving, but of course that bubble had to be broken. First came the ring of Cas cell phone and next came a groan of disapproval from Dean’s lips, knowing what that phone call would be about. Still Cas couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he reached up kissing Dean softly on the lips quickly before reaching for his phone.

Dean watched Cas as the other man talked on this phone to who Dean was guessing was Chuck, by the sound of the voice. Dean wasn’t sure what exactly the call was about but he had a pretty good guess as to what it was about. He had caught little pieces of it and something to do with Gabriel calling in sick and that meant Cas would have to leave. If Dean ever ran into Gabriel it was high on his list to kick the guys ass for always calling in and making it where Cas had to leave. Cas had shuffled his hours around to where he would be home most nights to be with Dean, but every time Gabriel called in Cas would have to go. The sigh that escaped from Cas lips once he got off the phone told Dean all he needed to know about the nature of the call. Dean let his forehead rest against Cas for a short moment before leaning in and kissing the other man softly on the tip of his nose. The notion caused a small chuckle to escape from Cas, returning that beautiful bright gummy smile that Dean loved so much.

“God, you’re so gorgeous and I’m one lucky son of a bitch.” Dean mumbled softly a bright smile on his own lips as his eyes once more locked with Cas. Dean leaned in once more pressing his lips softly to Cas, stealing one more kiss before the other had to go, which was right now. A soft groan escaped Cas lips as Dean used all the strength and self control he had to finally pull away. “I swear to god, I’m going to kick Gabriel ass.” Dean spoke after a moment of silence, Cas hummed in agreement with the statement as he rested his forehead against Deans. Neither wanted to move but Dean knew that Cas had to get going if he was going to make it to the studio in time. However, Dean did the exact opposite of letting Cas going. Instead he pulled him even closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around him even tighter, holding him place and Cas only hummed in content as he rested his head against Dean’s chest.

“Alright you two love birds. Break it up. It’s not like the other is going off to war. Just down the block.” Sam spoke clearing his throat as he merged from his bedroom, but the grin on his face told Dean all he needed to know about his teasing ways. So the only response he got in return was Dean holding up his middle finger to Sam who rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back the soft chuckle that escaped him. After a few more moments of holding onto Cas and Sam clearing his throat and threats of more teasing Dean finally let Cas go. Though Dean was pretty sure Cas was more upset about having to leave then Dean was, which was pretty upset.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can get someone to come in.” Cas spoke softly. Cas leaned in giving Dean a soft kiss before taking off into Dean’s room to change back into his work outfit. Sam had ventured back into his room at some point, leaving Dean alone in the living room. It wasn’t till there was a faint knock at the door did Dean stop cleaning up the small mess in the living room to go answer the door. But before Dean could reach it Cas came out waving him off, letting him know he’d get the door. Dean gave a small nod before going back to his task at hand, distracting himself from the fact Cas was leaving.

“Fuck. What the hell was that for?” Gabriel spit out as his hand flew up to grab his nose, blood starting to rush out of it. Dean wasn’t exactly sure what had happened but all he knew was that Cas opened the door and the next thing he knew Cas punched whoever was at the door. On instinct Dean quickly moved from the living room to stand next to his boyfriend, almost pushing Cas behind him in a protective like stance. But Cas just folded his arms across his chest and squinted at the man at the door.

“You don’t look to sick to me, Gabriel.” Cas finally spit out as his eyes locked on the other man, who no longer looked angry but more guilty than anything. So this was Gabriel. Wait. Why the hell was Gabriel coming to Dean’s apartment? It was the question about to come out of Dean’s mouth but before he could answer it Sam come flying out of his room with a washcloth. “Dean, you didn’t have to punch the guy.” Sam spoke, bitch face number 5 coming out to look at Dean. Normally Dean would be slightly offended that his brother would just assume he had punched the stranger but he was too busy trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

“First, I didn’t. Cas did. Second, why are you here? At my apartment?” Dean questioned as he looked from his brother to Gabriel. Which Dean quickly took in consideration just how close they were standing and how Sam was coddling Gabriel. And holy shit. It was like a light bulb went off inside his at the sight of the two of them. Sam only gave a confused face to Dean because he clearly thought Dean knew, though he didn’t and Gabriel still looked guilty.

“You two are dating?” Both Dean and Cas said at the same time, it was as if the light bulb hit both of them. Both of them quickly turned to look at each other for a short moment, a small smile coming to Dean’s lips before looking back at his brother and the other man. Both sharing grins that Dean knew, the teasing grins which only caused Dean to roll his eyes. God if there was a match made in heaven it was those two, well second one anyway. “Wait. You mean to tell me...this whole time you knew Gabriel?” Dean asked, how long had Sam known Gabriel? Which meant he knew Cas? Or at least in some form knew Cas. Which meant this whole time Sam could have introduced them and never did? Like what the hell Sam! Dean didn’t really get an answer from anyone, just confused looks. Because obviously that wasn’t the question everyone was expecting Dean to ask. Sure Dean was pissed that Gabe was skipping work to meet up with his brother but there was time for that later.

“I mean if you knew Gabriel, then you knew Cas! At least in some form you knew him. They do work together and are brothers. I mean this whole time you could’ve introduced us. What the hell, Sam?” Dean found the words to rush out of his mouth before he could really think twice about it, anger some what in his voice as he looked at his brother. Dean and Cas could have been together sooner if only his brother would’ve had his shit together, damn.

“Dean, if I would’ve tried to set you up you know you wouldn’t have shown. Plus I tried to take you to one of Gabriel's work conventions before, you wouldn’t go.” Sam finally spoke up, Gabriel nodding, of course he’d take his boyfriend side. Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes, though Sam was right, but still. Dean was not finished with this but before Dean could say more Cas was nodding for Sam and Gabriel to head out for their dinner. This conversation was so not finished, Sam could have at least told Dean about Cas. Maybe then he would have spent the time going to those work conventions.

“On average a human will spend up to 2 weeks kissing in his/her lifetime.” Cas mumbled the fact in a low whisper, so low that Dean almost missed it, but he didn’t. Once Cas spoke, it was like all the tension and the worry and everything just kind of left Dean. It really didn’t matter that they hadn’t met sooner, the point was that they had met. Sooner would’ve been nice because it meant more time together, but better late than never. Dean felt Cas soft hand rest on his cheek, he was now standing in front of Dean a soft smile on his lips as his thumb brushed against his cheek softly. Dean couldn’t help but melt right there, his head leaned against Cas hand for a moment before turning a little, pressing a soft kiss to Cas palm.

Dean quickly took Cas hand in his, threading their fingers together, holding his hand tightly before stepping closer to his beautiful boyfriend. “In Switzerland, it is illegal to own only one guinea pig because they are prone to loneliness.” Dean mumbled the fact in a quiet whisper, but he knew that Cas had heard it. Before Dean knew it Cas was once again smiling that beautiful gummy smile that he loved so much as a deep chuckle escaped from his lips. Dean quickly bent down a little capturing Cas lips with his, as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Dean’s other arm snaked around Cas waist, pulling him in closer to him, holding him against him.

“I really hope Chuck knows how to handle being on air.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s lip, a grin spreading to his own as he looked up - blue eyes meeting green eyes. “Damn flu.” Cas mumbled once more, this time he moved capturing Dean’s lips in a soft passionate kiss. He could feel Dean grin against his lips as Cas arms wrapped around Dean’s neck. Dean quickly wrapped his other arm around Cas waist when it was free as Dean slowly guided them backwards, moving them towards the couch once more. Guess he wouldn’t be kicking Gabriels ass this time and Cas was going to have to apologize for punching him in the nose. But for now, neither of them cared about that, just simply about each other. Leaving a clothes trail from where they stood as they made their way to their bedroom. Cas wouldn’t be making it in tonight either, _damn flu was really starting to get around._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> also this is not beta proofed so sorry for any fuck ups.
> 
> you can find my on [tumblr](http://foreverdestielxx.tumblr.com/) and send in a prompt, if you wish.^-^


End file.
